Stay with me
by LyzzEQ
Summary: A veces tomamos decisiones que de alguna manera no solo te están afectando a ti, sino también a esa persona con la que puedes o pudiste haber tenido ese final feliz que tanto habías deseado, si tan solo hubieses esperado un poco mas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stay with me**_

Existen momentos en tu vida que hacen que ya no quieras seguir luchando más, que solo quieras desaparecer y dejar de sufrir, porque ¿qué sentido tiene vivir? si solo lo haces sufriendo, si tus padres nunca te quisieron, si en los lugares donde te criaste no fuiste suficiente, si cuando llegaste a confiar te rompieron de la peor manera posible. ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir luchando? ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir alargando tu sufrimiento?

En estos momentos, aquí sentada contemplando el mar en un pueblo perdido en el mapa y donde no conozco a nadie, ni nadie me conoce a mí, estoy pensando en cosas que me hacen daño, donde solo deseo que mi vida hubiese sido de una manera distinta.

Cuando era joven siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué mis padres no me quisieron? ¿Por qué esa persona en la que confié me hizo daño de esa manera? ¿Por qué no soy suficiente para nadie? ¿Por qué nadie cuido de mi o me protegió? ¿Acaso no valgo la pena?

Con lágrimas en los ojos dirijo mi mirada hacia la navaja que tengo en mis manos y sin más corto mis venas, a pesar que el dolor me abruma y que la sangre comienza a salirse a montón la agarro con mi mano ya cortada y me la paso en la otra provocando que un grito desgarrador brote de mí, no solo lloro por el dolor que estoy sintiendo ahorita, sino por todo aquel que he venido sintiendo durante mis 28 años.

Yo solo había sido una chica que en un principio creyó en los cuentos de hadas. Que soñó con tener un final feliz, pero que con los golpes que me dio la vida termine perdiendo la esperanza, hasta el punto de no querer seguir viviendo más.

Poco a poco voy perdiendo las fuerzas, y cuando estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento escucho a alguien tratando de despertarme

-Por favor, no te duermas- Hablo una voz ronca perteneciente a una mujer. Sonaba preocupada.

Aun sabiendo que ya no puedo más, lucho un poco y enfoco mi mirada en la mujer más hermosa que podría haber visto.

-Eso es, quédate conmigo-Susurro al notar que le estaba mirando.

Le vi sacar un móvil y llamar a alguien con urgencia.

Tenía una voz sumamente hermosa al igual que ella y a pesar de que me gustaría seguir mirándole y escuchándola, siento como la oscuridad me envuelve y al final termino dejándome llevar y todo a mí alrededor se vuelve negro.

 _A veces cuando nos rendimos y dejamos de luchar por nosotros mismo, puede llegar a tu vida una persona con la capacidad de cambiar la manera en la que percibes y hacértela ver desde otro punto vista, si solo hubieses seguido luchando y esperado un poco mas, pero que en ese instante y por esa decisión que tu hiciste no solo estas tomando tu posible felicidad, sino también la de esa persona._

 _Ocasionando que ya sea muy tarde para tener ese final feliz que tanto has deseado o tal vez no._

* * *

 ** _Creo que he vuelto nuevamente, pero esta vez con un oneshot que apenas acabo de terminar de escribir y que en verdad no se si valga la pena continuarlo. ¿Que opinan ustedes? Para ser honesta no estaba segura de publicarlo, pero aqui estoy. Creo que si lo escribí lo mas lógico es que lo muestre ¿cierto? Bueno, ya dejo de hablar jejeje espero en verdad que me den su opinión.  
_**

 ** _Saludos._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Stay with me_**

Regina Mills, siempre ha sido considerada una mujer inteligente e incluso es muy admirada por su pueblo. La joven hija de Henry Mills y Cora Mills ambos doctores muy reconocidos en el país, se había convertido en Alcaldesa al cumplir los 28 años. Hoy en sus 32 aún seguía ejerciendo dicho cargo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la morena podía considerarse una mujer exitosa, su vida amorosa era un desastre.

Había tenido varias relaciones tanto con hombres como con mujeres, pero de alguna manera ella nunca había logrado enamorarse de alguno de ellos, haciendo que la catalogaran de una mujer fría y sin corazón.

A pesar de que lo que opinasen de ella realmente no le importaba, ella siempre deseaba poder encontrar esa persona que le robara el aliento y con la que pudiese formar una familia.

Desde que sus padres se mudaron a Londres con su hermana Zelena cuando nació su sobrina, Regina se había sentido aún más sola y a pesar de que ellos la visitaban siempre no era lo mismo como tenerlos a su lado.

Por eso, la morena para distraerse tenía como costumbre cuando salía de la Alcaldía pasear un rato por el puerto para despejar su mente y luego irse a la mansión.

Ese día en particular Regina había tomado un rumbo un poco distinto y en vez de ir al puerto se fue a la playa.

Hoy la morena después de un largo día le apetecía sentir el aire fresco del mar y porque no sentir un poco de arena en sus pies. Solo quería relajarse para luego poder ir a su casa preparar una cena, leer un libro con una copa de su sidra de manzana y luego dormir.

Si eso eran sus planes.

La morena estaba llegando ya a su sitio particular cuando se percató de un cuerpo tendido en la arena a pocos metros de ella e inmediatamente sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a correr hacia él.

Una vez que llego, se dio de cuenta que era una mujer sumamente hermosa, su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas, como si hubiese estado bajo un dolor inmenso y la morena sin saber la razón sintió unas inmensas ganas de protegerla.

Su mirada vago por el cuerpo de la otra mujer hasta posarse en sus manos, donde una sostenía una pequeña navaja y esta comprendió lo que allí sucedió.

Esa joven no fue atacada, ni había estado en un accidente, ella había intentado quitarse la vida.

Al comprender eso la morena sintió un enorme dolor, pero lo descarto e inmediatamente con una mano un poco temblorosa le coloco la mano en el cuello a la joven y pudo sentir su pulso, aunque débil aún seguía con vida.

La morena al encontrarle el pulso sintió una pequeña chispa de esperanza e inmediatamente comenzó a llamarla para que reaccionase.

Regina al ver que la joven mujer comenzaba a reaccionar sintió un poco de alivio

-Por favor no te duermas-Le suplico, intentando encontrar una manera de detener el sangrado y así evitar que la rubia siguieses desangrándose.

Sin pensarlo demasiado agarro la chaqueta que cargaba ese día, se la quitó y con mucho cuidado le coloco en los cortes que tenía la mujer en las manos, tratando de hacer presión-

Al ver que el sangrado poco a poco se detenía centro su mirada nuevamente en la rubia, que se encontraba revoloteando entre la consciencia e inconciencia y por unos instantes cuando la otra mujer finalmente abrió los ojos y los enfoco en ella Regina se perdió en su mirada, en esos ojos verde azulados que la invitaban a un nuevo mundo al que ella iría sin lugar a dudas

-Eso es, quédate conmigo-Le suplico sin dejar de mirarle, mientras que con una de sus manos sacaba su móvil e inmediatamente llamaba al hospital para decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, su ubicación y sobre todo suplicarles que se dieran prisa.

Al volver su mirada a la joven se percató que sus ojos se habían cerrado nuevamente

-Quédate conmigo-Le volvió a suplicar la alcaldesa y en un impulso que sintió en ese instante bajo su cara hacia la de la joven y le deposito un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Por favor-Le susurro al separarse, mientras a lo lejos comenzaba a escuchar el sonido de las ambulancias.

 _A veces encontramos a la persona indicada para nosotros en las peores circunstancias que pudiésemos imaginar, pero está en nuestras manos decidir si nos quedamos a su lado o si continuamos con nuestra vida y hacemos como si nada hubiera sucedido, dejando pasar de esa manera la oportunidad de tener eso que tanto hemos deseado, pero que por alguna razón no hemos conseguido._

* * *

 **Finalmente pude terminar otra parte de este pequeño fic, ya tengo la idea de como terminarlo así que no espero tardar tanto en actualizar. Con respecto a mis otras historias, estoy trabajando los capítulos, así que no creo que tarde demasiado en subirlos.**

 **Gracias a todos lo que comentaron y me dejaron saber que querían que continuara. Espero no defraudarlos al final. A lo sumo sera un capitulo mas y un epilogo y listo.**

 **Nos leemos en la proxima, saludos.**

 **Pd: No se olviden dejarme saber que tal les pareció ;)**


	3. Capitulo 3

_Nada era fácil al principio y menos en una relación en donde ambas luchan contras las heridas del pasado, pero que con fe, esperanza, esfuerzo y ayuda de las personas a su alrededor pueden superarlas y convertir su historia trágica en un nuevo comienzo e incluso un final feliz._

Después de que trasladaran a la rubia al hospital, la morena se negó en irse de allí e hizo bien, porque una horas después el Dr. Whale apareció preocupado porque en el laboratorio del hospital no contaban en esos momentos con el tipo de sangre de Emma.

Regina al enterarse de la noticia, por alguna razón sintió como su corazón se detenía.

No quería perderla.

No quería perder a esa joven desconocida que por alguna razón había llamado su atención.

Cuando Regina le pregunto al doctor cual era el tipo de sangre de la joven ambos se sorprendieron que era el mismo de la morena y sin perder tiempo esta le pidió que arreglara todo para que pudiera donar la sangre que necesitasen para salvarle la vida a la rubia.

Podría decirse que el destino quería unir a ambas mujeres de una manera u otra, porque el Dr. Whale pudo salvarle la vida a la rubia, gracias a la ayuda de la morena.

Regina al enterarse que la rubia ya se encontraba estable pudo sentirse aliviada.

Poco a poco el rumor de que la joven y fría Alcaldesa de Storybrooke le había salvado la vida a una desconocida comenzó a esparcirse por el pueblo debido a que una de las enfermeras conto lo sucedido, sin embargo a la morena no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

A ella solo le importaba el bienestar de la Señorita Swan y no lo que dijesen los demás.

Emma por su parte al despertar se sintió desorientada y cuando trato de incorporase sintió una mano sujetando la suya.

Cuando ella giro un poco para ver quien la sostenía se encontró con la misma morena que vio antes de perder el conocimiento sentada en una silla incomoda y que al parecer se había quedado dormida a su lado mientras le sostenía la mano.

Regina al percibir los movimientos que estaba realizando la rubia se despertó y al levantar su cara se encontró con los ojos verdes azulados más hermosos que hubiese visto alguna vez en su vida.

En esos instantes al ver finalmente a Emma despierta y mirándole como si estuviese mirando un ángel, ella sabía que estaba perdida y no en el mal aspecto sino que definitivamente tiene un agolpamiento en ella.

La Alcaldesa sintió que su respiración se le engancho e incluso no podía pensar con claridad. La morena solo sentía las ganas de proteger a la joven mujer de todo lo malo y hacer todo lo posible para hacerla feliz.

Emma por su parte tampoco podía apartar la vista de la hermosa morena que tenía al frente ella, de sus hermosos ojos cafés y esos labios tan deseables y esa cicatriz que tenía que invitaba a besarle. La rubia estaba sintiendo tantas cosas en esos instantes que parecía que todo fuese un sueño.

-¿Estoy en el cielo? Si tiene que ser eso, porque definitivamente es la mujer más hermosa que he visto-Pensó y cuando escucho y pequeña risa se sonrojo porque se dio de cuenta que lo que se estaba pensando lo dijo en voz alta. La hermosa morena la había escuchado.

-No querida, no estás en el cielo-Dijo Regina quien al escuchar lo que pensaba la otra mujer de ella sintió un pequeño aleteo en su corazón.

-Lo siento-Murmuro aun sonrojada.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, pero gracias por considerarme hermosa-Respondió la morena con una sonrisa, haciendo que la rubia se pusiese aún más roja.

-Soy Regina Mills-Se presentó la morena

-Emma Swan-Dijo la rubia al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la mano que la morena le habia extendido cuando se presentó.

Ambas mujeres al juntar sus manos sintieron como una pequeña corriente pasarle, sus miradas se encontraron y por unos instantes todo a su alrededor desapareció. Eran solo ellas dos conociéndose finalmente la una a la otra.

Lamentablemente fueron interrumpidas por el doctor que había pasado a revisar a su paciente y quien al ver a la rubia despierta se alegró y amonesto a la morena por no haberle llamado inmediatamente, sin embargo esta no le prestó atención porque su mente estaba divagando en esa pequeña corriente eléctrica que creyó sentir cuando su mano y la de Emma se tocaron, aunque de seguro se lo estaba imaginando.

Poco después Emma se enteró de que Regina se había convertido en su salvadora y que se encontraba con vida gracias a ella. Aunque esta trato de restarle importancia, para ella significaba mucho, porque en pocas palabras la morena se convirtió en ese ángel de la guarda que siempre había deseado tener y que finalmente cuando más le necesito llego a su vida.

* * *

Después de ese día Regina tenía una rutina y aunque muchas veces Emma trato de protestar en que no era necesario que estuviese tan al pendiente de ella la morena le ignoraba y seguía con su rutina que consistía en ir a trabajar, llegar a la mansión ducharse, arreglarse y luego irse al hospital nuevamente.

Lugar donde había estado durmiendo desde que encontró a Emma.

Aunque esta última tratase de negarlo contaba las horas hasta que Regina llegase nuevamente y le dijese como le había ido durante el día y más aún cuando esta le comentaba sobre uno que otro desacuerdo que tenía siempre con algún habitante del pueblo por las idioteces que le pedían, pues Emma amaba las expresiones que hacia la morena cuando le contaba dichas situaciones porque siempre terminaban haciéndolas reír a ambas.

Así siguieron pasando los días y ambas mujeres fueron haciéndose cada vez más cercanas la una a la otra, todos podían ver a la Alcaldesa más sonriente y siendo menos fría hacia los habitantes del pequeño pueblo. En pocas palabras Emma había logrado lo que nadie había podido hacer antes, que la morena sonriese y que no fuese una sonrisa fingida como todos habían estado acostumbrados a ver.

Por su parte, Emma se había abierto más a Regina hasta el punto de que termino contándole su historia.

Esa misma historia que termino haciendo que tomase la decisión más cobarde de sí misma, pero que al mismo tiempo la llevo a la mujer que se había convertido en su salvadora personal.

* * *

Cuando finalmente Emma fue dada de alta la morena le pidió que se mudase con ella, ya que vivía en una mansión ella sola y aunque en un principio la rubia estuvo dudosa de aceptar porque no quería ser una carga para Regina, esta le aclaro que no lo es ni nunca lo seria, porque de una manera ella también le había salvado la vida al ser esa persona que la entendía como nadie lo llego a hacer con anterioridad.

Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando y la relación entre ambas se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Emma comenzó a asistir a terapia con Archie y fue aprendiendo a superar los traumas que vivió en su pasado. Regina por su parte siguió ejerciendo como Alcaldesa del pequeño pueblo de Storybrooke, al mismo tiempo que preparaba la campaña para las elecciones que estaban próximas con la ayuda de la mismísima Emma, Kathryn, Granny y Ruby esta última quien se hizo muy amiga de la rubia apenas se conocieron, cosa que la hizo ponerse celosa aunque tratase de ocultarlo.

Un día Emma sorprendió a Regina al presentarse en su oficina a la hora de almuerzo con dos cervezas de raíz y el almuerzo para ambas. Después de que ambas terminaron de degustar su almuerzo, Regina se atrevió a preguntarle a la rubia a que se debía su visita, pues había notado que esta quería contarle algo.

-Aparte de este agradable almuerzo ¿a qué debemos esta visita inesperada Señorita Swan?- Le pregunto Regina usando su tono de voz de Alcaldesa que hacía que Emma cada vez que lo escuchaba sintiese ganas de besarla.

-Pues vera Señora Alcaldesa, antes de usted se encuentra la nueva Adjunto de Sheriff de StoryBrooke-Contesto la rubia al mismo tiempo que sacaba su placa y se la mostraba a Regina.

Regina al escuchar la noticia inmediatamente se levantó se su silla y rodeo su escritorio para llegar a una Emma que la miraba expectante y abrazarla fuertemente.

-Felicidades Emma, en verdad estoy muy feliz por ti-Le dijo a la rubia, para luego separarse y ver como esta le sonreía.

Por un momento cuando ambas se separaron quedaron tan cerca que sus respiraciones podían sentirse.

La distancia era tan mínima que solo faltaba que una de ellas diera un paso y la acortara. Sin embargo .el sonido del teléfono de Emma hizo que ambas se separar alejaran.

Cuando esta leyó el mensaje que le había mandado Ruby no pudo evitar reír un poco.

 _-Ve por ella tigre-Ruby_

La joven camarera era la única que sabía de los sentimientos que habia empezado a sentir hacia Regina y siempre estaba animándole a que hablase con la morena, mas esta siempre se negaba.

Aunque estaba casi segura que de no ser por ese mensaje ambas se hubiesen besado hace unos instantes, porque casi podía jurar que Regina quería besarla al igual que ella a la morena.

 _-Siempre tan inoportuna-_ Tecleo Emma rápidamente, para luego volver su mirada hacia la morena que la veía con una mirada interrogante a lo que ella solo pudo negar y decirle que era Ruby mandándole una tontería.

En fin, después de eso ambas volvieron a la conversación donde la nueva Adjunto del Sheriff termino por contarle que gracias a Ruby se había enterado de que existía la vacante para dicho puesto y que aunque en un principio dudo en postularse, gracias a la insistencia de la joven camarera y a sus ánimos termino por hacerlo. Regina le pregunto porque no le conto nada y esta le dijo que no estaba segura de que fuese a conseguir el trabajo y que además ella quería conseguirlo por sí misma y no porque fuese su amiga.

Regina iba a protestar con lo dicho, pero sabía que tenía razón.

Por eso se alegraba de que Graham le haya dado esa oportunidad y que ella no hubiese tenido nada que ver en dicha selección, puesto que antes de tomar la decisión el Sheriff le había preguntado si le quería ayudarle a elegirle al nuevo adjunto, pero ella había negado alegando que confiaba en su criterio.

Emma por su parte termino comentándole que por esa razón prefiero no decirle nada hasta saber los resultados y que ahora que era oficialmente la nuevo Adjunto del Sheriff, era ella a la primera persona a quien le daba la noticia.

A pesar de que Regina estaba feliz por Emma, por su nuevo trabajo y porque cada día que pasaba gracias a la ayuda de Archie se encontraba mejor, ella seguía sintiendo ese temor de que un día Emma decidiese irse y ella tuviese que volver a la soledad en la que habida estado sumida.

* * *

El tiempo siguió pasando, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y ambas mujeres fueron cayendo la una por la otra, aunque ambas escondieron sus sentimientos por miedo a ser rechazadas y terminar echando a perder la amistad que habían construido juntas durante todo este tiempo.

En fin todo iba bien, hasta que una tarde Emma llego a la mansión temprano porque tenía pensado sorprender a Regina preparándole la cena para cuando esta llegase del trabajo, pero mayor fue la sorpresa de esta que al entrar en la cocina se encontró que no estaba sola.

Allí frente de ella estaba Regina con otra mujer y ambas estaban besándose.

Sin darse cuenta en su ásaro de salir de la cocina sin ser notada termino, tropezando con unas cosas y eso hizo que ambas mujeres se separasen inmediatamente y que la morena la mirase sorprendida.

-Emma llegas temprano-Dijo Regina, quien en esos instantes sentía como si su corazón fuese a salirse pues notaba a Emma con el ceño fruncido y mirando un poco pálida.

-Sí, me desocupe un poco antes y quise llegar a casa temprano-Señalo la rubia aunque sin apartar la mirada de la otra mujer que hace unos segundos estaba besando a la morena.

-Regina no me habías dicho que tenías una pareja-Señalo con cierto deje de enojo la otra mujer, pues ella y Regina habían tenido una relación durante casi tres años y en ese tiempo la morena nunca le invito a quedarse con ella en su casa, ni mucho menos a pasar la noche y ahora ver a otra aquí le daba rabia, pues ella regreso al pueblo con el propósito de reconquistar a la Alcaldesa y estando otra mujer en el medio le complicarían las cosas.

-No, Emma y yo no somos pareja-Dijo la morena, aunque esas palabras le dejaron un mal sabor en la boca apenas fueron dicha y mirar la expresión de dolor que cruzo por el rostro de Emma.

-Sí, así es Regina y yo no somos nada-Termino por decir Emma, quien a pesar de que era cierto que la Alcaldesa y ella no tenían una relación romántica que fue lo que quiso dar a entender la otra mujer, la forma en que lo dijo le dolió más de lo que le gustase admitir, porque sus sentimientos por la morena iban más allá que de una simple amistad.

Regina al escuchar lo que dijo Emma, que ambas no eran nada sintió su corazón partirse, pues después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas ella creía que la rubia la consideraba su amiga. Al parecer se equivocaba.

-Bueno las dejo a solas para que sigan en lo que estaban-Dijo la rubia al mismo tiempo que se daba media vuelta y subía las escaleras de la mansión prácticamente de dos en dos para alejarse lo más pronto de allí.

-Emma, Emma-Le llamo Regina, pero esta no la escucho o si lo hizo no le paro a su llamado y ya estaba por seguirla cuando Mal la sujeto y se lo impidió.

Todo esto que estaba sucediendo era culpa de ella y lo que más deseaba en estos momentos era hacer desaparecer a la mujer con tal de poder ir a hablar con Emma. Pues algo dentro de sí le decía que ya era hora de que le admitiese sus sentimientos a la rubia antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Solo esperaba, que Emma comprendiese que ese beso que vio no significaba nada y de que ella estaba por apartarse de Mal cuando ambas escucharon el ruido que ocasiono al tropezar.

-Suéltame Mal-Dijo la morena tratando de mantener la calma, aunque su paciencia se le estaba agotando.

-¿Ella es la causa de que no quieres volver conmigo?-Pregunto la rubia

-Si Mal, ella es la causa. Emma desde que entro en mi vida se ha convertido en la persona más importante para mí y ahora tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella, porque a pesar de que no tenemos nada romántico debe estar pensando que tú y yo sí, y eso es algo no quiero así que por favor te agradecería que te fueses de mi casa o sino me veré en la obligación de echarte a la fuerza-Dijo al mismo instante que se zafaba del agarre de la otra mujer y la dejaba allí para dirigirse a la habitación de Emma.

* * *

Una vez al frente de la habitación de la rubia inmediatamente toco, pero al no recibir respuestas por parte de la otra mujer decidió ingresar al cuarto y lo que vio al hacerlo hizo que su corazón dejara de latir porque lo primero que notó al entrar fue una pequeña maleta abierta sobre la cama con algunas pertenencias de la rubia dentro de ella.

Emma que no le había escuchado entrar se sorprendió al verla allí, pues pensaba que está aún seguía con la otra mujer.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto Regina con la voz un poco ronca, pues en ese momento estaba sintiendo que sus peores temores se hacían realidad.

-Creo que es obvio Regina-Dijo la Emma, al mismo tiempo que pasaba por el lado de la morena para continuar sacando sus cosas de una mesita de noche que se encontraba cerca de esta e ir guardándolas en su maleta.

-¿Te vas? ¿Porque?-Pregunto tratando de contenerse en ir a quitarle las cosas a Emma de las manos y hacer que se detenga de empacar sus pertenencias.

-No puedo seguir aquí-Dijo Emma deteniéndose unos instantes para finalmente mirar a Regina.

-No entiendo Emma, por favor explícame-Le suplico la morena.

-Yo… yo-Emma no estaba segura de que decirle a Regina, su corazón le dictaba que le admitiese sus sentimientos, pero su razón le decía que ya era tarde.

-Emma-Suplico la morena al mismo tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ambas.

-Yo no puedo seguir viviendo aquí Regina-Sentencio en tono derrotado la Adjunto de Sheriff.

-¿Por qué Emma?-Volvió a preguntarle la Alcaldesa.

-Porque… porque me enamore de ti Regina-Admitió por fin la rubia dejándose llevar por lo que le dictaba su corazón y antes de que Regina pudiese decir algo continuo.

-Me enamore de ti y creo que lo he estado desde que te vi esa noche cuando me salvaste la vida y me pedias que me quedara contigo, luego cuando desperté y te vi a mi lado aun no podía creerlo eras real y no mi imaginación. Desde entonces mis sentimientos hacia ti han ido creciendo, pero llegar aquí hoy y ver a ese mujer besándote, me ha hecho darme cuenta que no me puedo quedarme y soportar verla a tu lado, es por eso que prefi…-Emma que había estado enfrascada en lo que estaba diciendo y mirando al suelo tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por su cara, no percibió que la morena había terminado de acortar la distancias entre ambas, hasta que sintió las manos de Regina en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que le levantaba el rostro y la acallaba al besarla.

Emma en un principio por la sorpresa no respondió al beso, por eso cuando sintió que la morena iba a alejarse por su falta de respuesta, ella coloco sus manos en la cintura de esta y la atrajo hacia si haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen pegados el uno al otro y sin perder tiempo beso a la morena con toda la pasión y deseo que sentía y que había estado reteniendo durante estos meses.

Para la rubia besar a Regina era como estar en un paraíso y pues no podía negarse que la morena pensaba igual, pues para ella los besos de Emma, eran como probar una fruta prohibida, esa que una vez que la comes no puedes dejar de comerla.

Recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de la otra, mientras se besaban hacía que sintiesen como si fuesen a desfallecer en cualquier momento, pues los sentimientos y sensaciones que estaban sintiendo en esos instantes era algo que nunca antes habían sentido ninguna de las dos. Era tanto así que perdieron la noción del tiempo y solo se separaron aunque no del todo, cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente.

Una vez frente con frente y mirándose a los ojos, Regina se atrevió a confesar eso que ella también trato de ocultar durante todo este tiempo.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Emma-Admitió la morena sin dejar de mirarle y al ver que la rubia estaba por decirle algo esta le silencio colocando un dedo en la punta de sus labios.

-Para ser honesta me enamore de ti desde el primer día en que te vi, algo dentro de mí no me dejaba alejarme de ti y aun después de asegurarme de que ya te encontrabas bien no pude hacerlo, puesto que me di cuenta de que termine perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti-Le dijo la morena que al recordar cómo casi pierde a la rubia hizo que sus voz se pusiera ronca y que sus ojos se aguasen.

Emma al escucharle la confesión de la morena no se pudo contener y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con más calma pues quería degustar sin prisas a Regina, en pocas palabras ella quería perderse en el dulce sabor de sus labios y el aroma de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que quería demostrarle que no estaba sola y que nunca lo estaría, pues ahora ella estaba aquí y a su lado y que se encargaría de hacerla feliz.

Eran tantos sentimientos que embargaban a la alcaldesa y la adjunto del pequeño pueblo de Maine en esos instantes, que ni aunque las llamasen para notificarles que el mundo se estaba acabando, ellas detendrían de amarse y entregarse finalmente como tanto habían deseado hacerlo, pues ambas sabían que estaban donde debían estar.

Juntas y amándose la una a la otra como si no existiera el mañana y como si cada momento vivido entre ambas fuese el último.

* * *

 ** _Finalmente pude escribir el final de lo que en un principio comenzó como un OneShot, pero que gracias a ustedes termino convirtiéndose en un mini fanfic, en verdad gracias por dejar sus comentarios y aguantar mis atrasos en las actualizaciones. No se si escriba un epilogo porque como pueden ver quice darle un toque final a la historia, pero bueno consultare eso con la almohada y con mis musas._**

 ** _En fin gracias de verdad, ahora me toca seguir escribiendo mis otras dos historias a quienes tengo inconclusas, pero que tambien tengo pensado terminar lo mas pronto posible, para poder continuar con las nuevas ideas que tengo en mi cabeza._**

 ** _Hasta pronto ;)_**

 ** _Pd: No se olviden de decirme que tal les pareció el capitulo, como verán este es mas largo e incluso el doble uniendo los primeros jejeje_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**8 años después**_

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido, parecía como si fuese ayer cuando fueron capaces de admitir sus sentimientos hacia la otra. No había sido la mejor manera y ambas lo sabían, habían perdido tiempo escondiendo sus sentimientos para luego finalmente lograr admitirlos y dar paso a esa relación que se construyó entre ambas.

Después de ese día las cosas cambiaron para las dos e incluso para los habitantes de Storybrooke, quienes vieron como el amor floreció entre ellas. Lo felices que estaban juntas y como no dudaban en mostrarse tal cual y como se sentía la una a la otra, haciendo que muchos suspiraran deseando tener algo similar a lo que ambas mujeres tenían.

Cuando Emma le propuso a Regina en su primer aniversario en un pequeño restaurante a las afueras del pequeño pueblo la morena se sintió muy feliz y termino aceptando bajo la atenta mirada de todas las personas que les rodeaban en el pequeño restaurante quienes luego de su respuesta comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados.

Unas horas más tardes la rubia quedo totalmente sorprendida al descubrir que la morena también había pensado en lo mismo que ella ya que al entrar en la habitación que ambas compartían Emma se encontró que esta se encontraba decorada completamente con velas y pétalos de rosa rojos que le daban un toque sumamente romántico y en la cama en el centro de ella y rodeados de pétalos se encontraban dos cisnes formando un pequeño corazón y en el medio de ellos se encontraba una pequeña caja con un anillo de compromiso.

Esa noche ambas se comprometieron la una con la otra y entre risas y caricias hicieron el amor.

Ambas mujeres se amaban con locura y todos podían notarlo. Incluso eran la pareja más popular del pequeño pueblo y ellas ni por enteradas se daban.

No esta demás decir que como todo ser humano, Emma y Regina no son perfectas ambas tienen un carácter fuerte y por alguna que otra cosa llegaron a tener varias discusiones que en su mayoría siempre terminaban con ellas haciendo el amor salvajemente en cualquier parte de la casa o donde se encontrasen. Incluso hasta en el auto y en la oficina lo habían hecho.

El día de su boda llego seis meses después de que se comprometieran, un primero de octubre. Ese día todo el pueblo se vistió de gala para celebrar entre alegría y amor la unión de su alcaldesa con la mujer que se había convertido en una habitante de la pequeña ciudad y que también con el paso del tiempo una de las personas más queridas.

* * *

La morena estaba tan concentrada en sus viejos recuerdos que no sintió cuando su esposa entro en la cocina sino hasta que la tuvo detrás de ella.

-¿En qué piensas?- Le pregunto Emma a la morena al mismo tiempo que se la abrazaba por detrás y comenzaba a besarle el cuello lentamente. Haciendo que a la morena se le erizara la piel.

-En lo feliz que soy a tu lado- Contesto esta, para darse la vuelta sin apartarse de su esposa y besarla lánguidamente.

Emma se pegó más a la morena, al mismo tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a vagar por su cuerpo, haciendo que Regina se rindiera ante el placer que sus dulces caricias le provocaban.

Regina emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Emma de repente y sin mucho esfuerzo la alzo para hacerla sentarse en el gabinete de la cocina mientras que con sus manos empezaba a subirle el vestido lentamente haciendo que la morena se impacientase.

-Swan pagaras por esto-Le advirtió la morena entre besos, pues ya se estaba impacientando.

-Estoy rogando por ello Mills-Dijo la rubia antes de separarse un poco de su esposa y admirarla. Regina se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios un poco hinchados, con el vestido arrugado y alzado dejando entrever sus hermosas piernas, esas mismas que invitaban a Emma a perderse entre ellas y llegar hacia donde más deseaba.

-Tan hermosa-Susurro con vehemencia sin apartar la mirada de la mujer que le había robado el corazón y luego volver a besarla y adorarla.

-Emma-Gimió la morena con impaciencia. Pues a pesar de que le encantaba que la rubia la mirase de esa forma. En estos momentos le provocaba que la poseyera.

Necesitaba que Emma la hiciera suya. Ya no podía aguantar más. La deseaba tanto.

La rubia no se hizo rogar pues ella también se moría por hacerle el amor a la morena.

Entre beso y beso empezó a acariciar a la morena, haciendo que esta comenzara a moverse para obtener más fricción allí donde su cuerpo tanto lo ansiaba.

Emma hizo a un lado la tanga que llevaba Regina y la penetro haciendo que esta soltara un sonoro gemido y sin preámbulo empezó a poseer a la morena. Esta última sentía como poco a poco desabrocho los pantalones de la rubia e introdujo su mano en la intimidad de su esposa para encontrarla toda mojada. Sus dedos sondearon el clítoris de Emma haciendo que esta gimiera por la sensación

Tanto Emma como Regina se perdieron en la bruma del deseo que sentía la una por la otra y ese orgasmo que tanto habían ansiado comenzó a construirse poco a poco haciendo que ellas aumentaran más la intensidad de sus movimientos, hasta que no pudieron aguantarlo y entre gemidos e besos ambas llegaron a la cúspide del placer al mismo tiempo.

-Eso fue- Comenzó la rubia con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Intenso-Termino la morena por ella con un suspiro.

Y sin poder evitarlo ambas soltaron una carcajada.

Emma ayudo a bajar a Regina y entre risas y miradas candentes terminaron de arreglarse.

Estaban por salir de la cocina cuando vieron al pequeño Henry aparecer por la puerta acompañado de Lucy, cuando se suponía que debían de estar dormidos desde hace horas.

Con una mirada interrogante Regina se acercó a ambos, seguida de Emma.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hacen despiertos?- Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

 _Habían sido cachados._ Pensaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

Henry y Lucy se despertaron hace poco y como quedaron con ganas de seguir comiendo de las galletas que su madre morena preparo en la tarde ellos decidieron bajar a la cocina para comerse algunas y tomarse un vaso de leche para luego volver a irse a dormir porque creían que sus madres estaban dormidas. En un momento cuando vieron la luz de la cocina encendida estuvieron a punto de regresar a su dormitorio, pero las ganas que tenían de comer esas galletas fueron más intensas y continuaron en su misión. Sin embargo, no esperaban ser capturados por sus madres quienes al parecer iban a salir de allí cuando ellos aparecieron.

-No podíamos dormir y queríamos tomar un vaso de leche-Contesto la pequeña Lucy que se encontraba al lado y de la mano de Henry, haciendo un pequeño mojin y con esos ojos de cachorro que siempre colocaba y a los que ni Regina, ni mucho menos Emma que era la más débil de las dos lograba resistirse.

-Y comernos unas galletitas de las que quedaron esta tarde-Secundo este colocando la misma expresión que su hermana a lo que esta pudo asentir.

Regina inmediatamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza y enseguida estos comenzaron a protestar, logrando que se rindiera y terminara por aceptar.

-Está bien, pero solo por esta vez- Respondió la morena y ambos hermanos bombearon un puño en el aire en señal de victoria.

-Pequeños diablillos- Dijo Emma por su reacción y que estos casi siempre se salían con la suya.

-Emma, no les llames así- Le reprendió la morena, haciendo que ambos se echaran a reír al ver la cara de cachorrito regañado que coloco su otra madre al haber sido reprendida.

Lucy era la hermana de Henry ambos tenían 5 años de edad y eran la alegría de ambas mujeres. Emma y Regina se habían sometido a un proceso de inseminación artificial al mismo tiempo. Parecía una locura total al principio y varios de sus amigos e incluso la doctora que las atendió le pregunto si estaban segura de lo que estaban haciendo y ellas dijeron que sí. Nueve meses después, luego de una gran hazaña y con la ayuda de Ruby, Granny, Mary Margaret, David y muchos otros más que las ayudaron ambas dieron a luz sin ninguna complicación. Emma tuvo a Henry y Regina a Lucy el mismo día.

Ambos hermanos se adoraban y el pequeño era muy sobreprotector con su hermana. Aparte de ello eran inseparables. Siempre estaban jugando juntos y a diferencias de otros hermanos muy poco discutían entre ellos.

En fin los Swan-Mills formaban una familia feliz rodeada de amor y alegría y no esta demás decir que Emma y Regina se amaron y fueron felices hasta el último día de sus vidas.

* * *

-¿Evie crees que algún día encontraremos el amor al igual que nuestras abuelas?- Le pregunto la joven morena a su hermana gemela, pues recientemente tuvo un novio que la engaño e hizo que dejara de creer en los hombres.

-Estoy segura que si Mal. Mira a nuestros padres y a la tía Lucy. Algún día nosotras también seremos felices al igual que ellos. No pierdas la esperanza- Dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que cerraba el libro de la familia donde se guardaban muchos recuerdos de sus abuelas, de su padre y su tía cuando eran pequeños e incluso de sus primos y de ellas mismas.

Sus abuelas siempre se habían encargado de decirle que tuvieran en esperanza y que nunca se rindieran en sus sueños. Que no dejaran que nadie les menospreciara y que a pesar de las circunstancias creyeran en el amor verdadero porque este si existe y que uno puede amar a quien uno quiera bien sea hombre o mujer. Siempre y cuando sea esa persona te haga feliz y le ames. Eso es lo que importa.

FIN

* * *

 ** _Finalmente pude terminar esta historia por completo. Sentía que debía cerrarla un poco mas y bueno aquí esta. No quise tardar tanto en publicar este capitulo pero entre tantas cosas apenas pude terminarlo. Espero que les haya gustado._**


End file.
